


we're in this together || sbi fanfic

by samnvm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samnvm/pseuds/samnvm
Summary: yoooo! i made this fanfic basically just to show off my headcanons and shit because- why not? :') anyways i hope you enjoy, ill be updating this whenever i get motivation, i guess lmao
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 7





	we're in this together || sbi fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo! i made this fanfic basically just to show off my headcanons and shit because- why not? :') anyways i hope you enjoy, ill be updating this whenever i get motivation, i guess lmao

techno //

  
His ears.

His teeth.

They were changing, mutating.

Everything was.

The pain was surreal.

It felt as if billions of bugs were emerging from every inch of his body- tearing his skin apart as they crawled out.

ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts-

  
Techno rapidly sat up, tears running down his face. It was that same dream- the same recurring dream that poisoned his slumber every night. He was exhausted, he realised; he couldn't remember how long they had been happening for.

_~~You don't need to sleep. Stay awake.~~ _

  
He flopped back onto his pillow, his hands pressed to his ears as if his life depended on it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Remembering what his dad told him to do he recited the familiar phrases in a whisper:

"I am not in pain. I am not mutating. I am safe. I am not dying."

_~~Dying is inevitable. You'll die someday.~~ _

  
Techno pressed harder against his ears, fresh tears escaping. Maybe if he repeated it enough he would believe it. Maybe if he ignored them, they would go away. That's all he wanted. He just wanted them to go _away._

"..Techno?"

It was Tommy. Techno aggressively wiped his tears with the back of his hand, trying to breathe normally. In the moonlight coming from his bedroom window he could see his brother's spindly arms wrapped around himself- although it just looked like he was cold, Techno had learned to read his body language- he was terrified.

"Are you okay..? You sounded like you were panicking." Tommy whispered. Techno could hear the concern and shakiness of his brother's voice. He couldn't do this to him- he couldn't tell him about the dreams, it would crush him. For all his "big man" talk he was only a kid, and he knew Tommy was actually just a big softie when it came to his friends and family.

"I'm fine, Tommy." Techno tried to hide the tremble of his voice. "Go back to sleep. It's too early."

"Okay, only if you're sure." Tommy exhaled and turned to leave, then stopped. "I- I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Tommy climbed into bed next to him and wriggled himself around until he was like a curled-up hedgehog on Techno's stomach.

  
_~~Strangle him. Kill him. He's close enough for you to murder him. Nobody would know. We need blood.~~ _

  
"Don't speak a word of this to Wil. He'll never let me live it off." Tommy said, blissfully unaware.

"Alright, alright. Don't get used to this. It's never gonna happen again- next time, go to Dad, okay? He's probably better than me at this anyways."

"Whatever. Night, Tech."

"Go to sleep, Tommy."

* * *

  
tommy //

  
When Tommy awoke, he was still in Techno's room. Making a noise of disgust he quickly got up- careful not to wake his brother, although it did look like he was still awake- and walked out so that he could get to him and Tubbo's room before Wil woke up. He would just laugh at him- he always did. 

He still remembered the dream he had every night. That guy- with the unsettling smiley mask and bright green hoodie. They were holding these two black discs, with coloured rings around the middle, above a pit of fire; Tommy had never seen the discs before- yet in the dreams he had some kind of connection to them, as if they represented something deeper than music. He remembered begging the smiley mask until his throat grew hoarse. He begged for the person to stop, and not to burn them. That he'd do anything. He felt so helpless.

Tommy didn't think he would ever forget the line that came as the reply every time.

_"Would you die for them?"_

He shuddered, violently shaking his head to try and forget the memory. The kid continued walking down the moonlit hall towards his room. There was a huge creak; Tommy had forgotten about the broken floorboard. Footsteps approached and he suddenly heard a voice behind him. 

"Tommy?"

He swung round, hands balled into fists in case it was Wil.

"Oh. It's just you." Phil was stood there. His medium length, blonde hair was sticking up in tufts, and he was rubbing his eye sleepily. He'd obviously just gotten up when he’d heard the floorboard creak- parents must have some kind of super-hearing, Tommy thought.

"Tommy, go to bed. It's 4am."

"But Dad-" Tommy began to protest.

"I heard you talking to Techno." Phil put a finger up to silence him. "You had a bad dream, right? What was it about?" He squatted to Tommy's level, and his dad's eyes turned from his "strict parent mode" to soft, filled with a swirly mixture of love and concern.

"I'm fine. It was nothing, Dad, honest. Just some dumb stuff about losing you." He lied, sparing his dad's worry.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me any more. Just know I'm always here and you can always talk to me, yeah?" Phil still looked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Good. Now go to sleep, Tommy. I love you."

"Okay, Dad." Tommy trudged to his room, careful not to wake Tubbo as he got into his bunk of their shared bunk bed. He stifled a laugh as he recalled shooting Tubbo with his self proclaimed "vlog gun" to gain ownership of the top bunk, then crawled under the covers. Although he tried, sleep did not come to him.

* * *

wilbur //

  
Everything was bursts of red and orange.

Before him stood a ruined country, and apparently, his friends.

He'd never seen them before.

They looked at him, eyes round.

With fear?

Turning, he saw Phil behind him.

A mixture of fear, disappointment, anger and sadness flooded his father's eyes.

  
"Kill me." Wilbur begged, his crazed smile widening.

  
Phil embraced him with silent tears rolling down his face.

The sword punctured Wilbur's body.

He laughed, blood pouring out of his mouth.

The deed was done.

  
Wilbur awoke, sitting up. He wasn't scared. He was.. content. Suddenly, he became aware of all his emotions- terror, betrayal, sadness- and he shoved his hand over his mouth, feeling for the blood, and then retched.

"What the fuck..?" Why did he feel happy seconds earlier? Why was he content with dying by the hands of his own father? And then a thought came to him. "I did that." The words escaped from his mouth in a whisper. "I blew it up. They were scared.. of me."

  
Wilbur retched again. This time green liquid bloomed from his mouth and splattered the floor. 

He heard loud footsteps running in, but didn't look up. His head burned.

"Wil? Oh my god- what happened?" Phil's voice wandered through the doorway. Wil stayed still, not wanting to look at his dad- the dream had left him terrified. "Answer me!" Phil tried to put his hand on Wil's shoulder but he struggled away, aggressively trying to forget his nightmare. He curled up, like an armadillo trying to protect itself.

"What's up with Wilbur?" Came Tubbo's concerned voice. Wil stayed up against the wall, his head on his knees- he couldn't let his younger brothers see him vunerable. Tommy would laugh at him.

"Tubbo, go back to your room. And keep Tommy occupied- make sure he doesn't come over too." Replied Phil. After Tubbo's soft footsteps trailed into silence, his dad's voice dropped to a whisper. "Wil, seriously. Please. What happened. Wilbur shook his head violently, shrinking away more.

"Wilbur? Stop being a pussy and get up." Tommy said in a joking way from the door. Wil lifted his head. He saw Phil's furious expression.

"Tommy. Get out. Get out of Wil's business." Phil shouted, unable to contain his anger. His younger brother’s eyes widened; he stepped backwards, tears staining his cheeks. He covered his face with his arm and ran to the right, which was the way to his room. Wil dropped his head down- then heard the sobbing, and his emotions took over.

"Fuck off, Dad. Get out of here." Wil exploded, raising his head.

"What?"

"I said fuck off. Don't ever make my brothers cry. That includes Tubbo and Techno too. Now get _out._ " Phil walked out, shaking.

"I'm sorry, Wil."

Wilbur immediately began to regret his words as he heard his father's footsteps get farther away. He wanted to protect his brothers, but he loved his dad and he couldn’t deny that. He pushed himself back against the wall, curled up as much as possible, the sour taste lingering on his tongue. He drifted off into his own mind, back into the dream once again.

* * *

tubbo //

Tubbo watched Tommy storm in and collapse on the floor, hugging his knees. He watched, yet didn't. His mind was wandering-

_This is your fault. You didn't stop him from going in there._

_yourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfault_

That was what _h_ _e_ said to him whenever something went wrong. He remembered the bottle smashing on the wall next to him; the shattered pieces that left the jagged scar on his mouth and cheek- the other scars scattered over his body as a grim reminder of his past. His eyes stung viciously as he fell down next to Tommy and more tears spilled onto the carpet beside them both. Tubbo quickly wiped his eyes- he was supposed to help people when they got sad, right?- and looked at his brother. 

“Tommy? What happened? I heard Da- um, Phil, shouting, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying.” Tommy knuckled his eyes harshly and sat up, obviously trying to look less vulnerable.

”Um. Not much. He just shouted at me over something dumb, but it sent me over the edge, I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders, but he was shaking- there was obviously something bigger, and Tubbo had to figure it out otherwise he would feel guilty that he didn’t help him. Whether he was the youngest or not, he was usually left to help after arguments or injuries- which were a very common occurrence having Techno and Tommy in the same house. 

“Come on, Tommy. I may be younger than you but that doesn’t mean I’m dumb. There’s obviously something more- I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Tommy looked at his feet, rested his head on his knees again, and took a deep breath.

”I’ve been having these- dreams. They’re more like nightmares, actually- but they’re always the same. There’s always this person with a smiley mask and a green hoodie- and as much as I try I can never pull off the mask or see their face. They always have these two music discs in their hand, and they’re always holding them above fire, taunting me-“ Tommy sighed. “I’ve never seen them before. But I feel some kind of connection, like they mean more- more than just music. It’s so dumb.” He quietly laughed, then looked Tubbo in the eyes, serious now. “It feels so real, and scary, and- he always asks if I would die for them. And I always wake up. But one day- what if one day I don’t? What if one day it’s real?” His older brother’s eyes glistened with tears, and Tubbo could see that this wasn’t a joke. He could see the fear beneath his usual façade. 

"I mean- if it makes you feel better, I've been having recurring dreams too." Tommy's eyebrows twitched upwards in questioning, keeping eye contact.

"..What are yours about?" Tommy ventured, then noticed Tubbo's eyes widening and immediately tried to cover. "Uh- I mean, only if you're okay with it! You don't have to tell me-"

"No, no- it's okay." Tubbo cut him off; he took a deep breath and started to explain his dreams. "So.. I'm always encased in some kind of yellow box. That's where the dream starts, always. And there's two people in front of me: one in a blue tracksuit who I don't recognise, and the other- his face is blurred, but he's in a black suit, with a red tie. Someone gets called up, and- when they stand in front of me- they- they look like Techno." Confusion crossed Tommy's face. "But- but he's a pig? He looks like those piglins Phil showed us in those adventure books, remember?" His brother nodded, yet stayed silent to allow Tubbo to keep explaining. "And then the blurred guy- the blurred guy tells him to kill me. There's a moment where he tries to get out of it, but-" His throat tightened and more tears threatened to spill in the same way they always did when he talked about his problems. "Ultimately, he puts his crossbow to my head, looks away and pulls the trigger. After that all I can see is colour. It burns- and it feels so real." Tubbo's skin crawled at the memory, and he ducked his head to hide the tears racing down his cheeks; he could feel Tommy's gaze burning into his flesh like a laser. There was a moment of silence- broken only by Phil's pacing footsteps from the other side of the wall, and Tubbo's stifled sobs- and then, unexpectedly, Tommy flung his arms around his brother. Tubbo froze in shock- Tommy was never this affectionate- and then returned the hug, smiling, happy and safe in each other's company. When they finally broke apart, his older brother looked him determinedly in the eyes once again.

"We're in this together, Tubbo."


End file.
